


Wedding Night

by Cryptid_Five



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Pure Smut, Wedding night shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptid_Five/pseuds/Cryptid_Five
Summary: Inspired by the Lamp event.Fem!MC enjoys her wedding night with her newly-wedded husbands.
Relationships: Fem!MC/Asmodeus, Fem!MC/Beelzebub, Fem!MC/Belphegor, Fem!MC/Leviathan, Fem!MC/Lucifer, Fem!MC/Mammon, Fem!MC/Satan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 202





	1. Chapter 1

"It's only fair that MC gets to choose who she wants to be with first," Lucifer said.   
You nearly sighed with relief. The last thing you wanted was a fight breaking out.  
But, of course, you were presented with a choice yet again.   
This time, however, you already knew who you would choose.  
"Mammon, would you join me in my room?"  
His cheeks turned red, "O-of course, lead the way."  
You took his hand and led him away, trying to ignore the six pairs of hungry eyes gazing at you as you walked up the stairs with Mammon. 

The moment you shut the bedroom door behind you, Mammon pulled you into his embrace.  
"You're so beautiful," He purred before kissing you. His kiss was hungry and desperate. One of the prince's hands already found your breasts, and you moaned when he gave it a good squeeze, while the other grabbed your ass.  
"Mammon," You breathed as he worked at your dress.  
"Getting excited?" 

You lay before him on the bed, completely bare and covered in love bites.  
"You're so beautiful, my princess," Mammon purred as he crawled toward you.   
"Be gentle with me, I've never done this before," You admitted.   
"I'm your first?" He asked, surprise coloring his voice as he gazed down at you.  
"Yes," You reply.  
The prince gently parted your legs with his hand,  
"I promise I'll take care of ya."

He positioned himself, and guided the head of his cock into you, making you gasp at the sensation.   
"It's okay, just relax..." He murmurs, carding fingers through your hair to soothe you.  
Mammon slowly sinks into you, groaning at the feeling of being swallowed up.  
When he finally bottoms out, the way he stretches you, filling you completely, it feels good.  
You experimentally move your hips, and a whine leaves you, "Mammon, move."  
He pulled out slowly, and sunk back into you, making you both gasp.  
"You're so tight," Your husband whined.

It didn't take long before he was pounding into you, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room along with your moans.   
"Yes, there, Mammon, right there," You moaned as he thrust into that perfect spot deep inside you, making you buck your hips into his.  
"Fuck, you're so good," He groaned.  
You were losing yourself in pleasure, and you could feel yourself coming undone as you started to babble praise to Mammon, encouraging him to go faster, harder.   
You remember white-hot pleasure, eyes rolling back in your head as you arched into his touch, moaning his name.  
Mammon came moments later, gasping your name as he spilled into you.


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing you recall is Levi taking Mammon's place on the bed. Where Mammon disappeared to, you have no idea.  
"Is it alright if I touch you?" Levi asked softly.  
"Yes," You replied, and he pulled you into a kiss. He was sloppy, inexperienced, but his eagerness to please made up for it. He moaned into the kiss when you tangled your fingers in his hair. 

The third eldest prince seemed to enjoy playing with your tits, "They're so soft," He murmured against your jaw as he squeezed them. You whined his name when he kneaded your nipples as he kissed his way down your throat. 

"I've never done this before," Levi admitted sheepishly, "So you'll, uh, have to tell me what you want."  
"I want you to fuck me, Levi," You said unabashedly.  
His face turned red, "I- alright." 

Levi positioned himself, and when he pushed into you, he moaned your name. You couldn't help but grind your hips up into his as he bottomed out.  
He broke the kiss with a gasp and gave an experimental thrust.  
"Please," You whined.  
"You're so needy, it's really hot," The prince admitted as he fucked into you slowly.

"You feel so good," He moaned as he picked up the pace.  
You were gasping and moaning his name as he pounded into you, mindlessly chasing that high, bringing you ever closer to release.  
"Levi," You cried as you came suddenly, squeezing around him.  
Not long after, he cursed loudly as he spent inside you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't sleep so I decided to write more smut, surprise surprise. I can't believe all the overwhelmingly positive feedback I'm getting! It makes me feel amazing to know that there are people out there who actually enjoy the content I'm producing!


	3. Chapter 3

"You already look exhausted," Satan said as he entered the room, and wasted no time in stripping and climbing onto the bed.  
His hands settled on your shoulders, his touch cool, soothing, and you felt all the tension and exhaustion fade from your body.   
"It's a spell to relieve exhaustion, I figured you'd want it," Satan says, giving you a small smile.  
"Thank you," You reply, smiling back at him.

You're surprised when he reaches a hand down and drags two fingers up your heat, "You're soaked," He says, his eyes burning with intense desire, "That's good, I won't have to prepare you."  
You gasp at the sensation of his cock pushing into you suddenly. 

Satan grips your hip as he settles inside you, barely giving you a moment to asjust before pounding into you, tearing a moan from your throat. "I can feel you squeezing around me, you like it rough, don't you?" He says, reaching up to pinch a nipple.   
"Satan," you whine, "fuck me harder."  
He grins, "I didn't peg you as being a cockslut."  
"Please," You practically beg.  
"As you wish, princess," He purrs and fucks into you harder, faster, his grip on your hip sure to leave bruises. 

You reach up and loop your arms around his neck, desperately clinging to him as he pounds into you relentlessly. You're a mess, and you'd be embarrassed of the sounds you were making if you weren't being fucked senselessly.

When you cum, you scream his name, and you feel his nails dig into your skin as you squeeze him. A few moments later, his hips stutter, and he spills into you with a moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month ago I wouldn't have dared to post even a fluff fic, now look at me, I'm posting shameless smut.


	4. Chapter 4

A giggle came from the doorway, and you looked over to see Asmodeus leaning against the doorframe, grinning. "My my, don't you just look ravishing, princess," He purred.  
You felt heat rise to your cheeks as his gaze raked across your naked skin, drinking in the sight of you.  
"I've had many, many lovers, but you, my dear, are the finest and most stunning of them all," The prince said, sauntering towards you, already beginning to divest himself of his clothes. 

"I wish I had more time with you, because I would tease you until you were begging for my cock," He said with a put-upon sigh, "Oh well. I guess I can make up for the time restraints by fucking you better than any of my brothers ever could."

His words sent heat pooling between your legs. He climbed onto the bed, settling between your legs, and when he gently parted your legs, a smirk tugs at his soft, kissable lips, "Look at you, already so wet for me, what a good princess," He praised, dragging a finger up your wet heat, making you gasp. "Mm, so sensitive," He commented, bringing his finger to his mouth and tasting you.

Asmodeus, hummed pleasantly, "Hmm, I wonder whose seed will take first out of all of us...?" He mused. Your eyes widened and your face turned red at his words.  
"You're blushing so bad...!" He giggled, "Does the thought of being bred by your husbands embarrass you?"  
You gasped as he pulled you closer, "It's alright, I'm just moving you, princess..." He cooed.  
Asmodeus lifted your legs and placed them over his shoulders, and you felt his hard cock rub against your folds. 

He leaned in and kissed you deeply. You parted your lips, letting his tongue slip in and twine with yours. One hand was gripping your shoulder while the other played with your breasts. His kiss was as intoxicating as the strongest of wines, making you grow even more desperate for him. 

You let out a desperate whimper as he rolled his hips, rubbing against you, "Please," you breathed.  
"Oh?" He hummed, "How badly do you want me?"  
"Asmo, please, just fuck me," You practically begged.  
"Such a needy little princess I have," He said with a grin, pushing into you slowly.  
As soon as he was inside you fully, you were grinding your hips against him, searching for friction. "My cute little wife is so tight, so eager," Asmodeus purred, rocking into you, giving you much needed relief.

You gasped his name as he found that perfect spot deep inside you, "My name sounds so good falling from your lips," The prince whispered in your ear as he fucked you.  
"Faster, harder, anything, just please," You begged, unable to take his teasing thrusts any longer.  
"I never imagined you'd be so eager, so desperate for my cock," He said, thrusting into you like you wanted, no, needed.

"I'm going to do this to you so often," Asmo promised, "I'll show you all the ways I can make you scream my name, princess."  
"Asmo," You moaned, fingers digging into the sheets as he played your body like a finely-tuned instrument.  
"The way your tits bounce as I fuck you is so good, and I just love how you're squeezing my cock," He said with a groan.

The way he was fucking you was causing you to fall apart beneath him, whimpering and moaning for more.  
"Cum with me, princess," He ordered, and you cried out his name as you were overwhelmed by pleasure, just as he gasped your name, filling you with his seed.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a knock at the door, "Come in," You said, and the door opened and Beelzebub entered your room. His face flushed at the sight of you sprawled atop the bed, naked, covered in bites from your previous rounds with the others.  
"You're blushing, Beel," You teased.  
"Would it be alright if Belphie joined?" He asked.  
"Yes, of course he can join," You answered with a smile.  
"You heard her, Belphie," Beel called, and the other twin entered your room.   
His eyes widened at the sight of you, "Wow," he breathed, "You look hot."

You were quickly losing your mind from the twins' attention, Beelzebub's face between your thighs, eating you out like as though he'd been starved, and Belphegor biting and sucking at your tits. You were so close, and you nearly cried when they suddenly pulled away. They looked at each other, "You think I should stretch her out first?" Beel asked.  
Belphie grinned, "Oh c'mon, she's taken four dicks already tonight, I think she'll be fine."  
You felt your face heat up at his words, and the seventh oldest chuckled, "Look at her face, Beel, it's so red! Are you still shy after all this?" He asked, leaning in and brushing his lips against yours. 

You needed something, or you were going to lose your mind, you thought, as you pulled him into a kiss. You felt him pinch a nipple, and you gasped against his mouth. His tongue slipped into your mouth, eager to explore. You were shocked when you felt something push into you, and you broke the kiss to see Beelzebub sinking his massive cock into your wet heat. The older twin was stretching you more than any of the others had, and it felt so good. 

When he bottomed out, you were already rocking your hips, grinding against him, trying to get some kind of satisfaction. Belphie noticed how eager you were, and looked utterly pleased by it, "Damn, MC, you took all of Beel and you still want more? You're going to give Mammon a run for his money if you keep being so greedy."

You whined, "Please, quit teasing me, just fuck me...!"  
"Fine, let's see if our greedy little cockslut can take both of us," The younger twin said with a wicked grin, sending a jolt of arousal straight to your core. He wasted no time positioning himself, "Oh fuck, so tight," Belphie whined as he pushed into you beside Beel. 

You couldn't help the moan that was dragged from your throat as you were filled and stretched deliciously by the twins, "You look so good, taking both of us, MC," Beel said, "You're so beautiful, and you feel so good."   
The moment Belphegor was fully inside you, they began to fuck you in tandem, "I think I'm gonna have a hard time letting Lucifer have his turn, you feel too fucking good," Belphie purred.  
"How do we feel inside you?" Beelzebub asked.  
"So good, feel so full," You choked out, the twins' names on your lips as they began to fuck you in earnest. 

You weren't sure how long it was before you came. It could have been minutes, hours, hell, even days. You didn't know and didn't care. You were utterly lost in pleasure, the only thing you were aware of was how good you felt, how amazing the twins were. You do manage to recall them moaning your name as they came, filling you up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to separate this chapter into two individual scenes, one for Beel, and the other for Belphie. But someone suggested I give MC a threesome with the twins and I was like, "Oh, I like that idea much better..."   
> I don't remember who you were, but you know who you are, so this one's for you!

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the lovely, amazing people on the SWD: Obey Me! Discord. You guys are so kind and it's your support and words of encouragement that made my first fic possible, as well as this.


End file.
